Make Up Your Mind!
by GoGoLexiRanger
Summary: a poetic Channy one shot. Enjoy :


Make Up Your Mind:

**a/n: this is a poetic Sonny With A Chance one shot, that I actually go inspired by LOLChanny819, who is just a wonderful person in general! Yay! Okay so this will be all poetry until the end. And some of the beginning. Enjoy, and please remember to review. :) Love you all, Lexi :)**

Sonny stormed off to her dressing room after Chad had hijacked another one of the So Random! Rehearsals. Tawni had tried to calm Sonny down but she had just failed miserably, as had all of the other randoms.

The whole problem was, Chad was sending her mixed signals again. One day he would be all nice and flirty, and the next day he would be mean and be making fun of her every minute and this girl was tired of it.

So upon her arrival to her and Tawni's dressing room, Sonny went over to her bag sitting in her chair and pulled out a composition notebook that was decorated in stickers, and she did what she always did. She began to write a poem and read it out loud as she wrote it.

"You,

are quite possibly,

the most annoying person,

I have ever met,

in,

my,

life.

You don't even know,

how to flirt with someone,

properly.

Instead you just,

send,

mixed signals,

to me,

time after time,

after time.

And you know what?

It's annoying.

Very annoying,

So incredibly annoying,

that it makes me want,

to mangle you,

and kiss you,

at the same time!

I am so tired,

of it.

Can you please,

just make up,

your mind?

All it takes,

is one moment,

where you make,

on descision,

to either like me,

or to hate me.

So choose!

Make up your mind!

It is not that hard!

Can't you see,

that I love you!

Why can't you see?

And why can't you make up your mind!"

Sonny was practically shouting by the end of her poem. This was more of the more tame, yet intense ones. Which was good for this situation, because let's face it, one of the stars of So Random! Probably shouldn't be shouted f-bombs at the top of her lungs around the studio.

"Ugh. I am so done with this." Sonny said as she plopped into the chair. Tears were almost streaming down her eyes at this point.

Sonny was one thing, and that was done. She was done with Chad's like her and then hating her, she was done with him not being able to make up his mind. She was just, in one word, that has already been said many times, done.

"Done with what?" Chad asked as he walked into the dressing room.

Unknown to Sonny's knowledge, Chad had felt bad about some of the things that he had said when he had crashed her rehearsal, and when he had followed her to come and apologize, he had heard her poem. He would never admit it, but it had broken his heart.

"You, Chad, I'm done with you, you and not being able to make up your mind!" Sonny shouted back, her make up was running.

"Well, Sonny, I have something to tell you. I have made a choice, I have made up my mind, I took one moment, to make one decision long ago, and you know what that decision was? That decision was that instead of flirting with the girl I'm in love with, I was going to tease her, so that maybe she wouldn't fall for me, because I have history of breaking hearts and I don't want to break hers." Chad said as he inched closer to where Sonny was sitting.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, I have news for you, I'm not the type of girl who let's her heart get broken." Sonny said as she got up and inched closer to him.

She had figured out what his choice was, and she knew, what his secret was now. Even though she didn't look it, Allison "Sonny" Monrue was one tough girl, and she didn't let anyone break her heart, she had learned that lesson long ago.

"Well, that's good, because I don't intend on breaking it. Sonny Monrue, I love you." Chad said as he held her hands.

"And Chad Dylan Cooper, I love you." Sonny said as she leaned up to kiss him.

The two of them just stayed there for what seemed to be an eternity, and to the both of them, it felt like heaven on earth.

**a/n: so there you have it, my first Sonny With A Chance one shot. LOL you better have enjoyed it! Lolz. Review please! Xoxo, Lexi :)**


End file.
